Gelegenheit macht
by jinkizu
Summary: Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Hermione entscheidet sich für Pflicht und landet mit verbundenen Augen alleine in einem dunklen Schrank.
1. Chapter 1

Gelegenheit macht ...

Ein Kuss in vollkommener Dunkelheit und jenseits jeglichen Geräusches, war intensiver als alles andere. Jedenfalls dachte sie das, denn wie sonst sollte sie sich erklären können, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen konnte. Mit jedem Schließen ihrer Augen vermeinte Hermione wieder den Druck seiner Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Jede Nuance seines Mundes schien ihr so vertraut wie ihr eigener und dennoch wusste sie nicht wem er gehörte. Sie kannte nur seinen Kuss.

Seufzend versuchte sie sich erneut auf das Buch in ihrem Schoss zu konzentrieren. Zum dritten Mal begann sie dieselbe Seite zu lesen und nahm dennoch nichts davon wahr. Wahrheit oder Pflicht – wer war nur auf die idiotische Idee gekommen dieses Spiel zu spielen?

„Es war niemand bei dir im Schrank. Du hast geträumt!", hat ihr ihre Freundin Ginny erklärt. Der Kuss war kein Traum gewesen, oder?

„Wir haben uns mit dir einen Scherz erlaubt und dich nur im Dunklen stehen gelassen!"

Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie war nicht allein gewesen. Da war die Wärme eines anderen Körpers. Sein Geruch, der sich unwiderruflich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt hatte. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie bei sämtlichen männlichen Schulkollegen die Augen schloss und an ihnen schnupperte, sobald sie an ihr vorbeiliefen, aber er war nicht dabei. Dieser Duft nach Rauch eines offenen Feuers. Nach Kräutern und nach etwas das sie nicht benennen konnte. Sie versuchte das Ganze zu vergessen.

Es tat ihr nicht gut sich in diese Sache hineinzusteigern, denn sie hatte bereits jetzt Angst ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Was wenn sie es sich wirklich nur eingebildet hatte und da wirklich niemand war? In ihrer Verzweiflung war sie sogar soweit gegangen und hatte sich sogar an ihren Erzfeind herangeschlichen und an ihm gerochen. Nur um herauszufinden, das zum Glück auch Draco dafür nicht in Frage kam. Niemand blieb über. Es war keiner der Jungs die sie kannte. Die einzigen männlichen Wesen die noch blieben und die sie noch nicht überprüft hatte, waren die Lehrer.

Tja und da war die Auswahl mehr als bescheiden zu nennen. Da war der Direktor Dumbledore. Der bloße Gedanke er könnte sie geküsst haben jagte ihr Angstschauer über den Rücken, von den anderen Gefühlen ganz zu schweigen. Oder Horace Slughorn. Lieber würde sie Draco als ihn küssen. Dann war da noch Filch der Hausmeister. Bei ihm genügte ein bloßes Igitt und Rebeus Hagrid. Ihn hatte sie zwar vom Herzen gern, aber mehr wie einen großen lieben Onkel und nicht dem Mann ihrer Träume. Gerade sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine dunkle Gestalt vorbeihuschen. Ihn hätte sie beinahe vergessen. Professor Severus Snape.

Unwillkürlich folgte sie ihm mit den Augen. Nein, er war es ganz bestimmt nicht gewesen. Er kam dafür überhaupt nicht in Frage. Da würde sie noch eher eine hässliche Kröte küssen als sich von ihm anfassen zu lassen. Wie widerwärtig musste sein Mund schmecken, wenn die Worte die daraus kamen nur so vor Gift trieften? Nein, das er es gewesen war, war schlicht unmöglich. Langsam erhob sie sich. Sie musste zu ihrer allerletzten Unterrichtsstunde.

Heute war praktisch ihr letzter Schultag. Morgen hielt nur noch Dumbledore in der großen Halle eine Abschiedsrede und dann war ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts für immer vorbei. Seufzend stieg sie hinab in den Kerker. Zaubertränke, ausgerechnet das musste ihre letzte Stunde in diesem großartigen Schloss sein. Aber auch diese Stunde würde vorübergehen und Snape konnte ihnen nichts mehr tun. Es war vorbei mit all den Hässlichkeiten und den schlimmen Prüfungen.

Sie nahm gerade an ihrem Tisch Platz, als seine Gestalt an ihr vorüber zog und erst vorne am Lehrerpult innehielt. Aber das war es nicht gewesen, was sie erstarren ließ. Dieser Geruch. Sein Geruch. Es war jener … Stöhnend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Lieber Gott lass mich aus diesem Alptraum erwachen und lass es nicht wahr sein.

Gerade hörte sie von seinem Mund das Wort Pflicht. In welchem Zusammenhang er es gebrauchte war unwichtig. Sie hörte nur dieses eine Wort. Pflicht, konnte das Wort erotisch klingen? Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie es nicht, doch jetzt erweckte es Bilder in ihrem Kopf, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, das es sie gab. Mit offenem Mund folgte sie ihm. Nicht sie selbst, ihre Augen ruhten auf ihm um nicht eine Bewegung, eine Geste zu versäumen. Wie war das nur möglich? Er war es gewesen!

Nicht das sie sein Gesicht erkannt hätte, dafür war es zu dunkel gewesen und außerdem hatte man ihr die Augen verbunden. Es war mehr dieser Hauch seines ganz eigenen, speziellen, ihn ausmachenden Geruchs der seinem ganzen Körper um schwebte und einhüllte gewesen, der sie gleich einem Keulenschlag traf und ihn verriet. Der Kuss – er war es gewesen. Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick zu seinen Lippen. Dieser Mund war es gewesen der sie in der Dunkelheit überfallen hat und nachdem sie sich seitdem verzehrte. Er hatte Sehnsüchte in ihr geweckt und Träume, aber die bloße Vorstellung das er es gewesen war, brachte sie vollkommen Durcheinander. Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an und vergaß dabei alles rund um sich.

Sie wusste es! Woher konnte er nicht sagen. Aber dieser Blick, ihre Mimik und Gestik, selbst ihr ganzer Körper sprach deutlich eine Sprache. Sie hatte ihn erkannt. Dabei hatte er das gar nicht vorgehabt. Niemals hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie es sein könnte, sie zu küssen. Eigentlich war er zufällig über sie gestolpert als er seine nächtliche Runde zog und dabei hatte er sie in einem Schrank gefunden. Es war kein normaler Schrank. Dieser besaß eine Geheimtür, aber das wusste keiner. Nicht einmal Dumbeldore.

Nur er hatte davon eine Ahnung. Alle Schüler rätselten über sein Geheimnis wie er es schaffte sich so schnell im Schloss fortzubewegen. Es waren diese Geheimgänge die es ihm ermöglichten. Und in einem von diesem fand er Hermione Granger. Erwartungsvoll stand sie da. Jemand hatte ihr die Augen verbunden. Von draußen drangen die Worte „Wahrheit oder Pflicht!" an sein Ohr. Also das wurde gespielt und die mutige Miss Granger hatte sich anscheinend für Pflicht entschieden.

Er wollte sich bereits abwenden und wider gehen, denn er erwartete das einer ihrer Freunde herein kommen würde um sie zu küssen, aber nichts passierte. Plötzlich neugierig geworden blieb er stehen. Sie hatte ihren Mund leicht zu ihm emporgehoben. Es wäre ein leichtes das Verbotene zu tun und niemand würde es erfahren. Tief holte er Luft. Er tat nichts verbotenes mehr. Schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er war vernünftig und erwachsen geworden und bar jeden Unfugs. Nie tat er etwas was sich nicht gehörte.

Niemand würde es erfahren.

Niemand.

Nicht einmal sie. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich über sie und berührte ganz sanft, ganz sacht ihre Lippen. Weich und warm waren sie. Leicht strich er darüber. Ließ ihr Zeit sich zurück zu ziehen, oder ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben fortzufahren. Sie öffnete etwas ihren Mund und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Ein kleines Seufzen war von ihren Lippen zu hören und dann … er hatte sie einfach geküsst. Ließ die überwältigenden Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöste zu und auch die Pein.

Denn jedes Glücksgefühl war in ihm mit Schmerz verbunden. Wenn er für eine Sekunde glücklich war, folgte daraus meist jahrelanger Schmerz. Und bei ihr würde es nicht anders sein. Sie war bereits in wenigen Tagen für immer fort aus Hogwarts und bevor ihre Lippen trocken von seinem Kuss waren, hätte sie ihn auch schon vergessen.

Doch jetzt starrte sie ihn als hätte er ihr rohe Gewalt angetan. Ihr Blick brachte ihn aus dem Konzept und er vergaß was er gerade sagen wollte. Stockte zum ersten Mal in seiner Rede. Zum Glück hörte ihm, wie immer, keiner der Schüler wirklich zu und so fiel es keinem von ihnen auf. Später wusste er nicht einmal genau was er alles zu ihnen gesagt hatte. Er nahm an, dass er seine Standartrede herunter zitiert hatte und ihnen erklärte für wie Unfähig er sie alle hielt und wie sehr er es bereute seine kostbare Zeit an sie vergeudet zu haben.

Noch nie war er so froh gewesen den Unterrichtsraum verlassen zu können. Nur noch wenige Stunden und dann war sie für immer fort. Brütend verbrachte er den Rest des Tages in seinem Kerker. Ließ sich nicht einmal zum Abendessen in der großen Halle blicken. Er schwor sich erst nach Dumbledores Rede seine Räumlichkeiten wieder zu verlassen. Nicht noch einmal wollte er ihr begegnen. Was sollte er ihr auch sagen? Es gab nichts zu sagen.

Eine Entschuldigung wäre ein Schuldeingeständnis, aber er fühlte sich nicht schuldig, im Gegenteil. So sehr er auch diese widersprüchlichen und seltsamen Gefühle in sich niederkämpfte sie waren da. Ungefragt. Ungewollt. Unerwünscht. Ihm tat der Kuss nicht leid und er würde es wieder tun, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu bekam. Aber wie war sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen? Was hatte ihn verraten? Gab es doch einen Zeugen? Nein, das hatte er überprüft, bevor …

Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas durch ihre Augenbinde gesehen? So musste es gewesen sein. Dann wusste sie schon damals wer sie vorhatte zu küssen? Ruhelos sprang er von seinem Stuhl hoch und begann mit großen Schritten auf und ab zu laufen. Warum nur hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen. War er verrückt? Natürlich war er das, nur so konnte er sich sein Verhalten erklären.

Es sollte eine lange, eine sehr lange Nacht werden. Zuerst unternahm er den unsinnigen Versuch Schlaf zu finden. Also stand er wieder auf und wollte seinen gewohnten Gang durch das Schloss unternehmen. Unbewusst brachte ihn sein Weg genau in jenen verfluchten Schrank. Gerade als er umdrehen und verschwinden wollte, fiel sein Blick auf den Boden. Da lag ein Tuch. Jenes Tuch. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, bückte er sich und hob es auf. Rasch ließ er es in seiner Robe verschwinden.

Er war nicht sentimental und hing bestimmt nicht an irgendwelchen Erinnerungsstücken. So etwas brauchte er nicht. Darum würde er sich auch nicht erlauben darüber nachzudenken. Severus kehrte in seine Räume zurück, warf das Tuch achtlos in eine seiner Schubladen und schloss die Lade. Tief holte er Luft, dann öffnete er wieder die Lade. Was tat er nur? Er war scheinbar vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten durch diesen Kuss. Hastig schloss er die Lade wieder und beschloss eine große Runde rund um das Schloss zu drehen und erst wieder zu kommen, wenn der neue Tag zu grauen begann.

Nervös schlich Hermione nach unten. Sie hatte ihn beim Abendessen nicht gesehen, aber das Frühstück würde er bestimmt nicht versäumen. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich sie zu ihrem Platz. Zum letzten Mal würde sie dort ihr Frühstück einnehmen, bevor sie danach das Schloss für immer verließ. Der Gedanke machte sie traurig und zugleich wehmütig saß sie vor ihrem Teller. Sie würde die Schule vermissen. Automatisch glitt ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch. Er war nicht da.

Snape blieb auch dem Frühstück fern. War es wegen ihr? War sie verrückt? Natürlich war es nicht wegen ihr. Sie litt bestimmt unter Halluzinationen oder so. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er es gewesen war. In ihrem Herzen war sie sich sicher, dass er es gewesen war, auch wenn ihr Verstand sich weigerte das zu akzeptieren. Die Rede von Dumbledore war berührend schön gewesen und ehe sie sich versah stand sie mit ihren Freunden schon vor den Türen von Hogwarts.

In der einen Hand ihre Tasche und in der anderen ihren Schulabschluss. Damit war sie nicht mehr länger Schülerin von Hogwarts. Sie beschloss noch eine letzte Runde über das Hogwartsgelände zu drehen. Einmal noch vertraute Orte aufzusuchen, ehe sie den Zug ein letztes Mal bestieg um Nachhause zu fahren. Ihr Weg führte sie am See vorbei bis zum verbotenen Wald. Dort war sie nicht mehr länger alleine. Er war dort. Snape.

Schweigend standen sie einander gegenüber. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sahen einander nur an. Mit ihm hatte sie nicht mehr gerechnet. Sie hatte geglaubt er wäre schon fort. Nun stand er hier vor ihr. Nervös begann sie an ihrer Lippe zu kauen. Das Schweigen zehrte an ihren Nerven. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte.

Haben Sie mich geküsst, war wohl nicht der beste Anfang für ein Gespräch, aber es war die einzige Frage die sie beschäftigte, seit er im Unterricht gestern an ihr vorübergegangen war. Wie von selbst glitt ihr Blick zu seinem Mund. Erneut versuchte sie sich vorzustellen wie er sich über sie beugte und sie küsste. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Es wollte sich dazu kein Bild in ihrem Kopf einstellen.

„Miss Granger sollten Sie nicht mit den anderen einen Zug besteigen?", fragte er sie mit sonorer Stimme, bevor das Schweigen unangenehm wurde.

Was tat sie noch hier? Warum war sie nicht schon längst fort? Nun stand sie vor ihm wie die reinste Versuchung. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn anklagen für das was er getan hatte? Mit seiner Frage wollte er von sich ab auf etwas unverfängliches lenken.

„Ich denke, ich bin noch hier, weil ich etwas verstehen möchte.", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Verstehen?"

„Sie müssen doch ahnen was mich beschäftigt!" Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Kam ihm näher.

„Woher soll ich wissen was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht, Miss Granger!" Ihren Namen betonte er überdeutlich. Er wollte sie auf Distanz halten.

„Vielleicht weil Sie ähnliche Gedanken haben?", provozierte sie ihn. Er sah es in ihren Augen. Sie war sich sicher.

„Welcher Gedanke könnte uns schon verbinden?" Severus wich ein Stück zurück. Hermione stand schon beinahe dicht vor ihm.

„Ein Kuss!" Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich küsse keine Schülerin!"

„Ich bin nicht mehr länger Ihre Schülerin!", widersprach sie sanft.

Das war wie ein Freibrief. Er durfte sie ungestraft küssen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte ihn deshalb abmahnen.

„Was sollte mich dazu veranlassen Sie zu küssen?", verlangte er zu wissen. Noch war er nicht bereit dazu zu zugeben, das er es schon einmal getan hatte. Darauf war er nicht besonders stolz. Andererseits, warum sollte er bereuen, was man ihm so freimütig geschenkt hatte?

„Vielleicht, weil Sie es schon einmal getan haben!", sagte sie ihm auf den Kopf zu.

„Habe ich das?"

„Soll ich es Ihnen beweisen?" Hermione schob sich noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Sie musste ihren Kopf tief in den Nacken legen um ihm noch in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Wie?", flüsterte er heißer. Schon stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und streifte mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund.

Wo sie noch einen Funken Zweifel, eine Nuance Unsicherheit hatte, bekam sie nun Bestätigung. Plötzlich legten sich seine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Sie spürte wie er sie von sich stoßen wollte. Er wollte nicht zulassen was hier passierte.

„Sie versuchen nur mich zu testen, aber das wird Ihnen nicht gelingen!", warf er ihr vor. Sein Mund ruhte dicht über den ihrigen.

„Das ist kein Test!", widersprach sie sanft. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Ihn zu berühren gab dem Ganzen eine neue Wirklichkeit.

Wo vorher ungewisse Dunkelheit herrschte hatte nun der Prinz ihrer Träume ein Gesicht. Zugeben ein unerwartetes Gesicht und der Gedanke das Severus Snape dazu fähig war so zu küssen, war noch vollkommen neu für sie, aber hier im Licht des Tages wurde ihr diese Tatsache immer vertrauter. Sie begann ihn mit neuen Augen zu sehen.

Anders zu sehen. Aus der düsteren Fledermaus wurde ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. Wer so küssen konnte wie er, konnte nicht durch und durch böse sein. Da war noch mehr und ohne es zu wollen weckte das in ihr ihre Neugierde. Unentschlossen stand er vor ihr. Seine Atmung ging heftig.

Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Noch war er nicht dazu bereit es zu zugeben. Geschweige den es zu zulassen. Aber diesen Kampf würde er verlieren, mochte er es auch noch nicht wissen.

„Wo bleibt Ihr Mut, den Sie im Schrank gezeigt haben? Soll ich meine Augen schließen?"

Das war seine Achillesferse. Der Zweifel an seinem Mut und an seiner Tapferkeit. Immer stellte er sich seinen Herausforderungen und das wusste Hermione. Ein Funken stahl sich in seine Augen, dann neigte er sich über sie und verschloss ihren Mund.

Sie sollte schweigen. Sie sollte aufhören ihn zu provozieren. Nur deshalb tat er es. Jedenfalls versuchte er sich das einzureden. Weiter kam er nicht in seinen Gedanken. Wie ausgelöscht waren sie und ließen nur noch Platz für Gefühle. Gefühle die er längst verschüttet glaubte. Die es in ihm nicht mehr gab. Die tot waren.

Aber diese junge Frau brach mühelos seine harte Schale auf und drang, ohne es zu ahnen, bis tief in seinem Kern, in sein Herz, vor. Severus schlang seine Arme um sie und presste sie hart, beinahe schon schmerzhaft an sich.

„Du weißt nicht worauf du dich einlässt!", knurrte er sie an, sobald er seine Lippen von den ihren nahm.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin bereit es herauszufinden."

Tief holte er bei ihren Worten Luft. Zärtlich strich sie ihm mit ihren Fingern über die Wange, dabei sah sie ihn liebevoll an. Konnte es sein? War es möglich? Konnte ein Geschöpf wie sie ihr Herz an ein Geschöpf wie ihn verlieren?

„Du gehst fort von hier und kommst auch nicht mehr zurück!", sagte er heftig.

„Welche Entfernung könnte uns trennen, wenn wir zusammen sein wollen?"

So leicht wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Mit einem Portschlüssel war es praktisch ein Kinderspiel sich jederzeit und überall zu sehen, selbst am Ende der Welt.

„Ein Kuss macht dich nicht zum Experten über mich!", versuchte er erneut sie zu vertreiben.

„Das stimmt und was ich bisher von dir kennengelernt habe, gefällt mir gar nicht, aber ich denke da könnte noch mehr sein. Das sagt mir der Kuss!", offenbarte sie ihm gnadenlos ehrlich.

Hermione löste sich von ihm und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und überlasse es dir ob wir einander wiedersehen. Du weißt wo du mich findest!"

Mit diesen Worten machte sie kehrt und lief beinahe zum Schloss zurück. Wenn er sie nicht aufhielt, saß sie schon bald in einem Zug der sie meilenweit weg von ihm brachte.

Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt. Alle Kinder aus dem Schloss machten sich auf dem Heimweg. Sie musste sich über mehrere Koffer, Käfige und andere seltsame Dinge hinweg kämpfen bis ihre Freunde erreichte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie Harry.

Hermione zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Spazieren", antwortete sie ausweichend.

Nach und nach begannen alle den Zug zu besteigen. Es wurde Zeit für die Heimreise. Als sie gerade ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe hinauf in den Wagon setzte, hielten Harrys Worte sie zurück.

„Was macht den der hier?" Mit der konnte er nur einen Menschen meinen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah mitten in seine Augen.

„Geh nicht!", war alles was er sagte und wartete.

„Ich denke, ich habe hier noch etwas vergessen!", sagte sie zu dem völlig verblüfft dreinblickenden Harry, strahlte ihn glücklich an und ging auf Severus zu.

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Sie würde nur bleiben, wenn er etwas nettes zu ihr sagte.

„Ich möchte herausfinden ..." begann er zögernd. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht über Gefühle zu sprechen und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um die seinigen handelt.

„Was möchtest du herausfinden?", hakte sie sanft nach.

„Was es ist, was uns zueinander zieht!"

Es war nicht viel, aber es musste genügen. Er sagte nicht, das er sie mochte. Kein Wort von Zuneigung, geschweige den von Liebe. Aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. So gut kannte sie ihn. Hermione schob ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie fest. Entschlossen zog sie ihn mit sich zum Ausgang. Die verwirrten und verblüfften Blicke die ihnen folgten nahmen sie gar nicht wahr. Einzig er zählte und der Gedanke ihn wieder zu küssen. Vielleicht auch wieder in einem Schrank.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Schweigen. Den ganzen Weg vom Bahnhof zurück zum Schloss sagte keiner von ihnen ein einziges Wort. Hermione begann schön langsam an ihrer Entscheidung zu bleiben zu zweifeln. Wie sollten sie einander besser kennen lernen, wenn er nichts sagte und sie Angst hatte ihn zu fragen. Woher sie den Mut aufgebracht hatte ihn wegen des Kusses zur Rede zu stellen, wusste sie jetzt nicht mehr.

Verstohlen musterte sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Finster starrte er stur gerade aus. Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er glücklich. Die Situation schien ihm nicht zu gefallen und dieser Gedanke beunruhigt sie noch mehr. Es war falsch gewesen hier zu bleiben. Sein Anblick ließ sie bereuen hier zu sein. Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander.

Sie würde bis zum Schloss mitgehen und wenn er dann nicht etwas sagte oder irgendetwas tat, dann … dann würde sie einfach umkehren und so schnell wie möglich zum Bahnhof zurückkehren. Und sie würde nicht einmal zurück sehen, das schwor sie sich.

Sie sagte nichts. Nicht ein Wort. Was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war. Im Unterricht hatte sie ständig etwas zu sagen. Auch dann, wenn es eigentlich nichts zu sagen gab und vorhin, am Rande des Waldes, war sie alles nur nicht sehr schweigsam gewesen. Nicht so wie jetzt. Vorsichtig betrachtete er sie von der Seite her. Sie hatte ihre Lippen … dieser Mund – unwillkürlich dachte er an den Kuss… fest aufeinander gepresst und sah äußerst unglücklich aus.

Was mochte in ihr vorgehen? Er hatte keine Ahnung davon was Frauen dachten und schon gar nicht jene welche er zuvor geküsst hatte. Gut, das war jetzt ein paar Tage her und während er es tat wusste sie gar nicht, das er es gewesen war. Bis sie es herauf gefunden hatte. Gerade fragte er sich wie sie das geschafft hatte. Was hatte ihn verraten? Sie war verwirrend für ihn und vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen hinter ihr herzulaufen. Es wäre besser gewesen sie hätte den Zug genommen.

Probleme in seinem Leben waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er musste sich mit Dingen auseinandersetzten aus die er sich nicht mit bloßer Unhöflichkeit herauswinden konnte. Das kannte er schon aus seinen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore. Da war er auch meist der Verlierer. Erleichtert stellte er fest das endlich das Schloss in Sicht kam.

Dort würde er ihr einen Tee anbieten, mit ihr höflich Konversation betreiben und sie schließlich zum Bahnhof bringen. Eine kindische Episode die so rasch wieder ein Ende fand. Mit sich zufrieden schritt er forsch aus. Plötzlich hatte er es unerklärlich eilig.

Vor dem Schloss empfing ihm zu seinem Leidwesen Dumbledore und an dessen Seite niemand geringer als der alte Drache McGonagall. Ihm blieb wohl nichts erspart.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie ihren Zug verpasst?", rief diese gerade besorgt aus, dabei musterte sie Severus als hätte er ein Schwerverbrechen begangen.

„Nein, ich hatte nur das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben.", erwiderte Hermione ernst.

„Und das haben Sie jetzt nicht mehr?" Hermione sah kurz zu Severus, dann blickte sie wieder ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin an.

„Auf dem Weg hierher beschlich mich der Gedanke mich doch geirrt zu haben!"

Fest kniff Severus seinen Mund zusammen. Sie war eben wie alle Frauen, ein flatterhaftes Ding. Sie sagen das eine und meinen aber etwas ganz anderes. „Wieso warst du eigentlich auf dem Bahnhof, Severus?", mischte sich Albus fragend in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich war nicht auf dem Bahnhof, sondern nur spazieren. Miss Granger und ich sind nur rein zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und da wir die gleiche Richtung hatten, war es nur natürlich gemeinsam die Strecke zurückzulegen."

Scharf ruhte Dumbledores Blick auf ihn. Er der niemals etwas erklärte, brauchte plötzlich ganze schön viele Worte für eine vollkommen harmlose Situation.

„Ja nun, ich und Minerva waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogsmaede. Wenn ihr uns hier nicht braucht ..." Albus ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah abwartend auf Severus.

„Ich denke doch, dass Miss Granger und auch ich ganz gut ohne Euch zurechtkommen werden!", erwiderte Severus kalt und schritt an den beiden, ohne abzuwarten ob Hermione ihm folgte, vorbei ins Innere des Schlosses.

Hermione nickte Dumbeldore und McGonagall zu und folgte ihm. Sie war kurz davor ihn entweder anzuschreien oder zu erwürgen. Warum wollte er das sie blieb und behandelte sie gleichzeitig als würde er mit ihr gar nichts zu tun haben wollen? Er war ein unmöglicher Mensch – Mann. Er lief vor ihr hinab in seinen geliebten Kerker. Genau wo er hingehört, dachte sie wütend. Er ließ die Tür zu seinen Räumen für sie offen und brachte so ihr Herz zum schneller schlagen.

Severus Snape war ein sehr widersprüchlicher Mann, dass wusste sie doch. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zugeben konnte, ein Teil von ihm wollte sie hier haben. Zögernd trat sie ein und schloss die Tür. Er stand mitten im Raum und schien auf sie zu warten.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", fragte er höflich.

Stumm nickte sie. Während er einen Hauselfen damit beauftragte ihnen Tee zu bringen, begann sie sich in seinem Raum umzusehen. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Es gab ein großes Bücherregal. Auf diesem stapelten sich die Bücher. Sie waren nicht ordentlich sortiert, sondern lagen und standen chaotisch in den Regalen. Manche schien er häufiger zur Hand zu nehmen, auf anderen hatte sich bereits Staub angesammelt.

Ehrfürchtig strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die alten Ledereinbände. Einige der Bücher waren sprichwörtlich Uralt. Sie ging weiter und entdeckte ein paar Phiolen. In ihnen schimmerten unterschiedliche Flüssigkeiten. Hermione nahm eine an sich, öffnete sie und gerade wie sie an dieser schnuppern wollte, schob sich eine Hand dazwischen.

„Nicht!", warnte Severus sie und nahm sie ihr aus der Hand. Sorgfältig verschloss er sie wieder und stellte sie zurück zu den anderen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Das ist der Tod. Ein Hauch davon und niemand mehr kann dir helfen!"

Hermione blickte ihn entsetzt an.

„Welcher Mensch braucht so etwas in seinen vertrauten Wänden?" Sie sah wie er bei ihrer Frage ein Stück zurück wich.

„Jemand, der für Dumbledore und den dunklen Lord gearbeitet hat und das zur gleichen Zeit. Niemand kommt ungestraft davon, wenn er Voldemort hintergeht!", stieß er gepresst aus. In diesem Moment kam der Tee und brachte eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn Hermione hatte das Gefühl erst ihre Gedanken sortieren zu müssen.

Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ihren entsetzten Blick, als er ihr den Inhalt der Phiole erklärte, würde er wohl niemals mehr vergessen. Sie passte nicht hier her. Er musste sie gehen lassen. Es war verrückt gewesen. Er war verrückt gewesen. Als er sie in jener Nacht alleine im Schrank vorgefunden hatte, da hätte er sich einfach umdrehen und weggehen sollen. Aber nein, er musste sie unbedingt küssen.

Seufzend trank er einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Komisch, heute schmeckte er außergewöhnlich bitter, oder lag das an ihm?

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich, Sie, nicht herbringen dürfen.", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was hat deine, Ihre, Meinung geändert?"

Er wechselte vom vertrauten Du wieder auf das formelle Sie, ihr war das nicht entgangen.

„Es gibt so vieles. Du solltest nicht hier sein. Es war ein Fehler!"

„Was?"

„Alles!"

Überlaut stellte Hermione ihre Tasse zurück auf die Untertasse.

„Schade! Ich hatte gehofft … dachte, aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt!", brachte sie mühsam über die Lippen. In ihren Augen lag ein Schimmer. Sie wirkte verletzt auf ihn.

„Leben Sie wohl, Professor Snape!", sagte sie kalt, reichte ihm die Tasse und verließ seine Räume.

Schweigend sah er hinter ihr her. Sie war fort. Fort aus seinen Räumen und somit aus seinem Leben. Schwer sank er in seinen Stuhl. Er hätte sie aufhalten sollen, aber wozu? Sie war eine junge Frau voller Träume und Leben und er … Er war all das nicht.

Finster starrte er in seine Tasse und suchte dort auf deren Grund nach Antworten. Warum nur fühlte er sich so als hätte er gerade etwas sehr wertvolles und kostbares für immer verloren? Energisch stellte er die Tasse weg und holte sich stattdessen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas. Seit einer sehr langen Zeit verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich sinnlos zu betrinken.

Sorge ließ ihn umkehren und sie war nicht unbegründet. Eine verstört wirkende Hermione lief ihm beinahe in die Arme.

„Miss Granger! Haben Sie gefunden wonach Sie suchten?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich fürchte ich habe mich geirrt und es war gar nicht da!"

Ihre Antwort klang für ihn merkwürdig, doch als er in ihre Augen blickte, begann Albus langsam zu begreifen. Wie war ihm das nur entgangen, oder sah er Geister? Miss Granger eilte ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter.

Nachdenklich ging Albus zum Schloss zurück. Er würde seinem Zaubertränkemeister einen Besuch abstatten. Mal sehen in welchem Zustand sich dieser befand. An dessen Tür angekommen, begnügte er sich mit einem kurzen Anklopfen und trat dann ein. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließen ihn die Augenbrauen vor Überraschung hochziehen.

„Wie lange kennen wir einander?", fragte er ihn, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er sprach gleich weiter.

„In all den Jahren habe ich dich noch nie Alkohol trinken sehen, außer in jener Nacht!" Severus musterte ihn finster, sagte aber kein Wort. Ungefragt nahm Albus ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Stumm schüttelte Severus den Kopf. In seinen Augen lag ein beinahe schon feindseliger Blick. Severus befand sich in einer sehr gefährlichen Stimmung.

„Du und Hermione ...", begann Albus, brach aber bewusst mitten ihm Satz ab. Scharf beobachtet er ihn. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Voller Anspannung mit geballten Fäusten saß Severus in seinem Stuhl. Über seine Gefühle schaffte er es noch nie zu sprechen, lieber verschloss er sie tief in sich und das hier Gefühle im Spiel waren, da war Albus sich ganz sicher. Lange blickte er auf ihn, dann holte er tief Luft und erhob sich.

„Vielleicht ist es für dich an der Zeit einen neue Pfade einzuschlagen. Denk darüber nach. Es gibt da eine Sache die du nie probiert hast!", schlug er ihm vorsichtig vor und verließ seine Räume.


	3. Chapter 3

3

In den nächsten Tagen dachte er sehr viel über Albus Worte nach. Ruhelos lief er über das Gelände von Hogwarts. Beständig erinnerte er sich. Seine Gedanken begannen im Kreis zu laufen. Vielleicht hatte er falsch reagiert? Vielleicht hatte er zu schnell aufgegeben? Sie war bereit gewesen mit ihm zu kommen. Sie war bereit gewesen sich auf ihn einzulassen. Hermione Granger hatte dort Mut bewiesen, wo er versagte. Er hätte gerne jemanden gefragt. Gefragt wie man mit Frauen sprach. Nicht einfach nur redete, sondern wirklich sprach. Unbewusst begann er auf und abzulaufen. Bewegte sich förmlich in seinen eigenen Schritten.

Vielleicht …

Achtlos verwarf er diesen Gedanken, bevor er ihn noch zu ende gedacht hatte. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er machte sich etwas vor. Dumbeldore war Schuld daran. Dieser mit seinen aberwitzigen Ideen. Immer nur sah dieser in allem das Gute. Aber das war eine Illusion. Das gab es nicht. Nicht für ihn. Als seine Lebensgeschichte aufgeschrieben wurde, hatte man vergessen ein Happy End einzufügen. Glück gab es für ihn nicht. Sein Leben bestand aus harter Arbeit und Pflicht.

Fahrig begann er sich am linken Unterarm zu kratzen. Dumbledore hatte ihm einmal angeboten ihm zu helfen es zu entfernen. Er hatte abgelehnt. Natürlich wollte Dumbledore wissen warum. Das Mal sollte ihn immer daran erinnern, was er getan hatte. Voldemort hatte ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt. Gleich einer reifen Frucht fiel er ihm vor die Füße.

Der dunkle Lord brauchte sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen ihn zu pflücken. Er brauchte nicht überzeugt zu werden, er war bereits dessen williger Diener, der sich nach jedem Wort verzehrte, das dieses Monster von sich gab. Tief holte er Luft. Er sollte sich nicht mit unabänderlichen Dingen aus seiner Vergangenheit herumschlagen. Das führte zu nichts. Er sollte endlich lernen die diese ruhen zu lassen.

Zuhause angekommen, hatte sie, sobald sie ihren Eltern entkam, zuerst all ihre Sachen ausgepackt. Sie würde die Schulbücher aus Hogwarts nicht mehr brauchen. Diese Zeit war vorbei. Das Buch für Zaubertränke schloss sie unbewusst in ihre Arme. Von nun an würde sie ihn vermissen. Warum nur hatte er sie geküsst? Es hatte sich so wunderbar angefühlt. Unbewusst strich sie sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen.

Und dann hatte er einen Rückzieher gemacht. Bisher war sie vor den Fragen ihrer Freunde verschont geblieben, aber sie würden kommen. Früher oder später. Später wäre ihr lieber. Am Besten sie sprachen gar nicht davon. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, dann schüttelte sie sich leicht und zwang sich das Buch wegzulegen. Es kam auf den Grund einer Kiste und alle anderen Bücher darüber. Anschließend verfrachtete sie diese in den Keller. Hier konnte sie bleiben und verstauben.

Sowie die Bücher von Severus in seinem Regal. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an die Phiole. Der Tod in einer so winzig kleinen Flasche. Welch Sorgen und Ängste musste ihn Tag für Tag begleitet haben, als er noch dem dunklen Lord dienen musste? Sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon wie es war ein Spion zu sein. So zu tun, als wäre man dem einen treu ergeben und auf der anderen Seite verriet man jedes Wort, jede Geste die man zu Ohren bekommen und gesehen hatte.

Immer darauf bedacht die Rolle die man spielen musste, bis zur Perfektion darzustellen. Mit nicht weniger würde sich Voldemort zufrieden geben. Welch grauenhaftes Leben. Sie empfand Mitleid mit ihm. Severus hätte viel mehr verdient. Warum wagte er es nicht und griff nach den Sternen? Warum nur blieb er in der Dunkelheit?

„Was würdest du tun?"

Diese Frage lastete schwer zwischen ihnen.

„Ich denke das du dich irrst! Das was du da andeutest, klingt viel zu absurd, wenn du mich fragst!", kam es leicht aufgebracht von Minerva.

Was für eine Idee! Was für ein Gedanke! Aber dieses Mal lag Albus fehl. Severus und Gefühle war genauso abenteuerlich, wie Schnee im Hochsommer.

„Aber falls ich mich nicht irre. Wie können wir ihm helfen?", ließ sich Albus nicht beirren.

„Er wird keinerlei Hilfe von uns annehmen. Weder von dir, noch von mir!", stellte sie schlicht fest.

„Er muss nicht wissen, dass sie von uns kommt."

In Albus Augen stand ein teuflisches Glitzern. Nach all den Jahren hatte Severus es verdient glücklich zu sein. Der Kampf war vorbei. Dieser sollte endlich lernen sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

„An wenn hast du eigentlich gedacht? Mit wem willst du ihn verkuppeln?" Minerva war viel zu misstrauisch. Bevor sie sich darauf einließ ihn bei seinem Versuch Severus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen zu unterstützen.

„Lass das vorerst noch mein Geheimnis sein.", erwiderte er ausweichend und so war es nur natürlich, dass Minerva bereits zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. Abwehrend hob Albus die Hand.

„Zu gegebener Zeit wirst du die erste sein die es erfährt. Lass mich aber erst sicher sein, dass ich mich nicht wirklich irre.", bat er sie.

„Also gut ich lasse mich auf dein albernes Spiel ein.", kam es leicht verschnupft von ihr. Zufrieden rieb Albus sich die Hände.

„Dann lass uns beginnen!", rief er fröhlich aus und eilte durch den Raum. Sie würden sich auf der Stelle auf die Suche nach Severus machen. Umso eher sie ihn in die richtige Richtung schubsten, umso eher konnte dieser glücklich werden.

Eher widerwillig kehrte er ins Schloss zurück. Ihn erwartete eine weitere Nacht angefüllt mit leeren Stunden. Seufzend stieg er die Stufen hinab zum Kerker. Auf halbem Weg hielt er inne. Er hörte Stimmen. Scheinbar hatten Albus und Minerva sich auf der Suche nach ihm hinab in seinen Kerker begeben. Er hatte keine Lust ihnen zu begegnen.

Schnell verbarg er sich hinter einem der langen Wandvorhänge. Dahinter befand sich, wie er wusste eine kleine Nische. Diese würde ihn gut verbergen. Oft hatte er dort schon Zuflucht gefunden, wenn er nicht gesehen werden wollte. Als kleiner Junge leisteten sie ihm wertvolle Dienste als Schutz vor James Potter und dessen Freunde brauchte.

„Einen Brief? Was meinst du mit einem Brief?" Hörte er Minervas Stimme ausrufen. Sie waren dicht vor seinem Versteck.

„Viele Dinge lassen sich oft leichter mit dem geschrieben Wort, als mit dem gesagten erklären. Von daher denke ich, das einem ein Brief andere Möglichkeiten bietet auszudrücken was man sagen möchte. Gesprochene Wörter führen nur allzu oft zu Missverständnissen. Gerade jenen denen das Reden nicht so liegt, eröffnet dies völlig neue Optionen.", erklärte ihr Albus ruhig.

Severus indessen spitze seine Ohren. Zu seinem Glück waren die beiden nahe seinem Versteck stehengeblieben. So konnte er jedes Wort hören, das sie sagten.

„Niemand schreibt heutzutage noch Briefe! Man schickt sich mit einer Eule Nachrichten, aber keine langen Briefe mehr.", wandte in diesem Moment Minerva ein.

„Aber wäre es nicht schön, wenn jemand es wieder tun würde? Würdest du dich nicht über einen handgeschriebenen Brief, wo du ahnst das der Verfasser einige Zeit damit zugebracht hatte ihn zu verfassen, freuen?", hakte Albus nach.

„Natürlich würde ich das! Was für eine alberne Frage! Jede Frau liebt Briefe. Wir reden doch von der einen bestimmten Art von Briefen?", fragte sie.

„Du meinst jene Briefe wo das geschriebene Wort dem Herzen Flügel verleiht? Ja, genau diese Art von Briefen habe ich gemeint!", kam es bestimmt von Albus.

Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden weiter. Sie schienen es in der Tat nicht eilig zu haben, aber er, Severus, hatte es plötzlich eilig. Ein Brief eröffnete ihm ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Er konnte Briefe schreiben. Natürlich nicht die von denen die beiden gesprochen hatten, aber er hatte bereits unzählige an Voldemort und an Dumbledore verfasst. Darin fand er immer die richtigen Worte, knapp und präzise. Warum sollte es ihm bei einem solchen Brief nicht genauso ergehen?

Entschlossen nahm er, sobald er endlich sein Versteck verlassen konnte, an seinen Schreibtisch Platz und setzte die in Tinte getauchte Feder auf einen frischen Bogen Pergament an. Doch dann zog er die Feder wieder zurück. Sein Eifer war verflogen. Wie sollte er nur beginnen? Bereits die ersten Worte waren von einer Gewichtigkeit die alles weitere entschieden.

Wie sprach man jemanden an, denn man kaum kannte und doch schon intimes geteilt hatte? Liebe Hermione? Liebe Miss. Granger? Oder vielleicht mit einem Kosenamen? Mina? Minchen? Liebes? … So konnte er nicht beginnen. Alles war irgendwie falsch. Am Besten er ließ die Anrede vorerst aus.

_Unsere letzte Begegnung war von unglücklicher Natur. Ich hatte mir über dich keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich hatte keinen Plan, was dich betrifft. Noch konnte ich das Geschehene richtig einordnen. Wenn du mich fragst was du für mich bist, so habe ich keine Antwort darauf. _

Severus hob den Kopf und sah nach draußen. Es dämmerte bereits. Wie lange saß er schon hier? Für diese wenigen Worte hatte er eine Ewigkeit gebraucht. Er senkte den Kopf und kratzte weiter mit der Feder über das Papier. Ein Anfang war gefunden, nun musste er nur noch weiter schreiben.

_Ich würde gerne unsere Bekanntschaft vorsetzten, mich mit dir austauschen und das erforschen was uns verbindet. Ich gestehe, dass auch ich nicht vollkommen unberührt geblieben bin. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit uns erneut zu begegnen? Kommenden Dienstag ist das Schloss vollkommen verlassen. Alle Bewohner, außer mir, sind nicht hier. Vielleicht ist es dir möglich zu mir zu kommen? _

_Severus _

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Er hatte gute Worte gefunden. Hermione würde dieser Einladung bestimmt nicht widerstehen können. Schnell lief er die Treppen hoch zur Eulerei. Er würde den Brief sogleich abschicken. Hermione sollte, nein sie musste ihn noch heute lesen um zu verstehen und bestimmt zurückkommen. Er sah der Eule hinterher bis sie in der Ferne verschwand, dann kehrte er in seinen Kerker zurück und wartete.

Hartnäckig klopfte eine große, braune Eule an ihr Fenster. Neugierig öffnete sie es und ließ das Tier ein. Jemand hatte an ihren Fuß einen Brief gebunden. Vorsichtig löste sie die Schnur die den Brief hielt, gab der Eule eine Belohnung und ließ sie fliegen. Plötzlich nervös drehte sie das Pergament zwischen ihren Fingern. Was wäre wenn?

Aber das war albern. Er würde niemals einen Brief schreiben und schon gar nicht einen an sie. Langsam rollte sie den Brief auseinander und musste sich setzen. Er war tatsächlich von ihm. Sie las jedes Wort mehrere Male. Es war ein interessanter Brief der nicht wirklich viel aussagte. Doch das war eigentlich egal.

Einzig was zählte war das er geschrieben und sie eingeladen hat. Sie und er ganz alleine. Plötzlich nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Was würde sie bei ihm erwarten? Hermione ahnte nur was für ein Mann er war, aber was er wirklich in seinem Herzen trug lag für sie im Dunkeln.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Wein. Unruhig schob er die Flasche auf dem Tisch hin und her. Sah das zu sehr nach Verabredung aus? Er packte die Flasche wieder weg. Severus wollte nicht den offensichtlichen Eindruck erwecken hierbei handelt es sich um eine romantisches Treffen. Auch wenn es so war. Ruhelos lief er durch den Raum, rückte ein paar Bücher zurecht und zerrte an den langen Vorhängen. Sollte er sie schließen? Aber dafür war es noch zu hell. Was würde das für einen Eindruck wecken? Ganz so als hätte er vor …

Tief holte er Luft und kehrte den Vorhängen den Rücken zu. Tee. Tee war die bessere Wahl. Jeder Mensch trank Tee. Alleine, oder auch in Gesellschaft. Also würde auch er Tee servieren. Wenn sie kam. Ob sie seinen Brief erhalten hatte? Natürlich! Eine Eule erreichte immer ihr Ziel. Was sie von seinen Zeilen wohl gehalten hatte? Ob seine Worte sie berührt hatten? So wie seine Lippen die ihrigen.

In seinem Leben gab es nur wenige, bedeutende Ereignisse. Eines davon war als er Lily zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ein weiteres war ihr Tod gewesen. Danach folgte eine lange Zeit der grauen Eintönigkeit, einzig unterbrochen von seinen Schuldgefühlen und Harry Potter. Dieser erinnerte ihn an James und an seine Schuld. Wie sehr er ihn gehasst hatte. Sein Anblick war ihm unerträglich. Es brauchte fünf Jahre und den alles entscheidenden Endkampf um seine Einstellung wandeln zu können.

Tief in sich wusste er, dass es falsch war ihn büßen zu lassen, aber als er ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Sein Aussehen, dass James bis aufs Haar glich und in seine Augen blickte. Es waren Lilys Augen, da zerbrach ein weiteres Mal etwas in ihm. Was er glaubt bereits mit Lily gestorben zu sein, regte sich ein letztes Mal und dafür hasste er ihn. Energisch schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Der dunkel Lord war besiegt und tot und das war alles was zählte.

Plötzlich sah er die kleinen Phiolen. Es hatte sie erschreckt. Schnell verschloss er sie in einem Schrank, dann blickte er sich suchend um. Was würde sie sehen? Es wirkte trist. In seinen Räumen war alles von dunklen Farben durchzogen. Sollte sie tatsächlich kommen, würde sie den einzigen Farbtupfer, ein Leuchten, in seinen Räumen bilden. Deshalb fand er sie so falsch hier. Sie war Licht und er? Zweifel begannen an ihm zu nagen.

Hatte er übereilt gehandelt? Impulsivität lag ihm nicht. Normalerweise ging er sehr überlegt an eine Sache heran. Bis natürlich auf diesen Kuss. An diesem war nichts wohl überlegt gewesen. Ein innere Stimme hatte ihn verführt und zu dieser Tat verleitet. Niemals hätte er sie unter anderen Umständen geküsst.

Angespannt inspizierte sie ihren Kleiderschrank. Was zog man für eine Verabredung mit Severus Snape an? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie schlucken und sich setzten. Du meine Güte Severus Snape hatte sie eingeladen. Einfach so. Leicht begann sie zu schwitzen und ihr Herz flatterte aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Vogel in ihrer Brust. Was würde sie erwarten bei ihm? Was erwartete er von ihr? Ob sie sich darauf besser vorbereiten sollte?

Sie könnte vielleicht noch ein Buch lesen, schließlich war Severus Snape ein sehr gebildeter Mann und sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte sie wäre dumm. Immerhin traute er ihr niemals viel zu. Im Gegenteil, im Unterricht ignorierte er sie meistens und behandelte sie wie Luft. Das tat er jetzt offensichtlich nicht mehr. Ob es an dem Kuss lag, oder daran was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte? Oder vielleicht an beidem? Sie hätte so gerne mit jemanden darüber gesprochen und sich jemanden anvertraut, aber sie wagte es nicht.

Wer würde ihr schon glauben? Sie würde keiner Frau der Welt glauben, wenn sie ihr erzählte sie hätte eine Verabredung mit Severus Snape. Unruhig begann sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Sie konnte nicht hingehen. Ein Blick in ihren Spiegel bestätigte ihr diesen Gedanken. Ihre Wangen glühten als hätte sie Fieber. Wenn sie so vor ihn trat, hielt er sie für verrückt und schickte sie erst recht fort. Sie musste sich unbedingt beruhigen. Am Besten sie zählte alle Direktoren der Schule von Hogwarts auf und das in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Das würde sie bestimmt auf andere Gedanken bringen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

„Was meinst du damit – Es hat gewirkt?", fragte Minerva Albus.

„Sogleich nachdem er unser Gespräch belauscht hatte, ich muss ihm bei Gelegenheit sagen, dass sich das nicht gehört, ist er hinab in seinen Kerker geeilt und ein paar Augenblicke später hinauf in die Eulerei. Severus hat einen Brief abgeschickt!", verkündete Albus stolz.

Minerva verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Albus konnte, auch wenn er ein Genie war, manchmal ziemlich eingebildet und nervig sein.

„Und daran glaubst du zu erkennen, dass dein abenteuerlicher Plan geklappt hat? Ich finde das ein bisschen weit hergeholt!", erwiderte Minerva.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Albus sie. Ihr übergroßer Hang zum Pragmatismus war oft sehr hilfreich, doch zugleich stand dieser auch oft im Weg, so wie jetzt.

„Ich kenne ihn. Wem sollte er schon schreiben, außer ..."

„Dieser ominösen Unbekannten? Verräts du mir jetzt wer sie ist?", versuchte Minerva erneut ihr Glück.

„Noch nicht. Lass mich erst sicher sein." Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie ahnte das es sich um ihren Liebling Hermione Granger handelte und darauf hatte er gar keine Lust.

„Wann gedenkst du wird er sie treffen?"

„Kommenden Dienstag!", kam es entschlossen von Albus.

„Warum ausgerechnet dieser Tag?"

„Keiner außer ihm wird im Schloss sein und du kennst ihn. Severus ist ein Geheimniskrämer. Niemals würde er jemanden treffen, oder hier her bringen, wenn er befürchten müsste jemand könnte es herausfinden.", erklärte Albus schlüssig.

Er hatte immer auf alles eine Antwort, eine weitere nervige Eigenschaft von ihm, wie Minerva insgeheim fand.

„Also gut, dann lassen wir ihn am Dienstag wie geplant alleine und sehen was dabei herauskommt!", erwiderte Minerva leicht verschnupft und ließ Albus stehen.

Hermione apparierte nach Hogwarts, aber irgendetwas ging dabei schief. Ihr Herz und auch ihr gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre alles vollkommen durcheinander geraten. Das konnte bestimmt nicht nur alleine davon herrühren, dass sie schrecklich aufgeregt war, oder? Entschlossen schritt sie auf das Schloss zu. Sie hatte gehofft …, aber das würde nicht zu ihm passen. Severus würde ihr niemals entgegeneilen um sie hier abzuholen.

Kurz vor dem Portal hielt sie inne. Sie hatte gewusst, sie würde ihn treffen, schließlich war sie mit ihm verabredet, aber ihn so plötzlich vor sich zu sehen, brachte sie dennoch vollkommen durcheinander.

„Hallo!", brachte sie mit piepsiger Stimme über die Lippen. Energisch räusperte sie sich. Er musste sie nicht gleich für vollkommen einfältig halten.

„Du bist gekommen.", stellte er fest und zugleich klang es wie eine Frage.

War auch er unsicher? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Das war nur ein trügerischer Funke Hoffnung mit ihren Gefühlen nicht ganz alleine zu sein.

„Ich hatte eine Einladung!", erwiderte sie schlicht und hielt zugleich den Brief von ihm hoch.

Seine Worte, sie hatte sie auswendig gelernt. Er hatte geschrieben, dass auch er nicht unberührt geblieben war. Erneut begann der Funke in ihr zu glühen. Es musste so sein, denn wen dem nicht so wäre, dann wäre sie nicht hier. Er gab den Weg frei und ließ sie eintreten.

Schweigend stiegen sie Seite an Seite hinab in den Kerker zu seinen Privaträumen. Würde es wieder so wie beim letzten Mal laufen? Sobald sie eine Tasse Tee in der Hand hielt, warf er sie raus? Mühsam schluckte sie, als sie das Teeservice auf dem Tisch entdeckte.

Sie war hier. Sie war tatsächlich seiner Einladung gefolgt. Nun hatte er sie hier und er war mit ihr ganz alleine. Er war kein Mann der sich irgendwelchen Spinnereien hingab, aber gerade jetzt hatte er die verstecktesten Ideen und sie alle endeten gleich. Heftig holte er Luft. Es gab eine Zeit, da hielt er Sex für ein vollkommen überbewertete Sache und etwas was er nicht brauchte. Tja gerade beschlich ihn der Verdacht, sich in dieser Hinsicht eventuell doch geirrt zu haben.

Um für etwas Frieden in seinem Inneren zu sorgen, lenkte er sich damit ab indem er den Tee einschenkte. Besorgt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie ihre Tasse kaum anrührte. Sie hatte, außer dem Hallo und der Erwähnung des Briefes, noch immer kein Wort gesagt.

„Wie war deine Reise?"

Überrascht musterte sie ihn bei dieser Frage. Das war vielleicht nicht der beste Beginn für ein Gespräch.

„Gut", kam es knapp von hier. Geistesabwesend nippte sie an ihrem Tee. Es war so still hier. Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, oder?

„Ich würde gerne mehr über dich erfahren.", sagte sie plötzlich.

Was konnte er ihr sagen, was sie verstehen würde? In seinem Leben gab es nicht sehr vieles, über das sich zu reden lohnte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das beste Thema ist.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Und worüber sollten wir dann sprechen?"

Hermiones Frage war berechtigt. Über was sollten sie sprechen? Sie hatten praktisch, bis auf den Kuss, nichts gemein und bevor zwischen ihnen eine Unterhaltung zustande kam, geriet sie bereits ins Stocken.

„Erzählen mir was du vor hast. Wonach dürstet einen so hungrigen Geist wie dem deinigen?"

War das beleidigend gemeint, oder doch ein Kompliment? Misstrauisch verengte sich ihre Augen.

„Mir ist klar, dass dir meine Art im Unterricht nicht gefallen hat. Das hast du oft genug in beleidigender Form zum Ausdruck gebracht!", kam es abweisend von ihr.

Was hatte sie hier erwartet? Einen Severus Snape der sich vollkommen von dem Lehrer den sie bisher gekannt hatte unterschied? Nach dem Kuss hatte sie einfach falsche Vorstellungen von ihm bekommen. Langsam erhob sie sich.

„Ich fürchte unser Tee endet wie der Letzte!", sagte sie enttäuscht und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

Es war wohl das Beste, wenn sie ging. Der Kuss war zwar wunderschön gewesen, aber mehr auch nicht. Unglücklich griff sie nach dem Türknauf, doch eine andere Hand war schneller und hielt ihre fest.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.", sagte er ungewöhnlich sanft.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah an den schwarzen Knöpfen seiner Kleidung nach oben mitten in sein Gesicht. Was war es nur was sie so an ihm faszinierte? Wie von selbst blickte sie auf seinen sinnlichen Mund und holte tief Luft.

Er schien ihre Gedanken zu spüren, denn er neigte sein Haupt ihr entgegen. Automatisch hielt sie die Luft an und schloss, in Erwartung seines Kusses, die Augen.

Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Er wollte sie besser kennen lernen und nicht küssen, aber nun stand er hier und hielt sie praktisch in den Armen. Sie lud ihn förmlich ein sie zu küssen und nichts lieber würde er tun, aber er zweifelte daran ob es richtig war.

Es gelang ihnen nicht ein vernünftiges Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Alles was sie verband war das hier. Plötzlich leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und das brachte jeden Gedanken, bis auf einen, in seinem Kopf zum Verstummen. Was konnte schon so falsch daran sein sie zu küssen?

Nichts!

Wie selbst schlossen sich seine Lippen über die ihrigen.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Was hatte er getan? Er fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt und … wohlig entspannt bis in die Zehenspitzen. Noch nie hatte er sich so lebendig und gleichzeitig zerschlagen gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Ein Blick zur Seite ließ ihn schuldig fühlen. Das war etwas ganz anderes wie ein paar Küsse im Schrank. Er brachte keine vernünftige Unterhaltung zustande und einmal mehr zeigte sich, er sprach mehr durch Taten. Noch war er sich nicht sicher ob er es bedauern sollte oder nicht. Früher oder später würde sich diese Frage sowieso erübrigen. Vermutlich eher früher. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Gedacht hatte er in den vergangenen Stunden nicht viel. Er war einem spontanem Gefühl gefolgt und war damit auch nicht ganz alleine gewesen. Hätte sie sich nicht so rege daran beteiligt, wäre es vermutlich niemals so weit gekommen. Er hatte den Kuss nicht bereut und würde sich davor hüten das hier zu bereuten. Dafür hatte es sich einfach zu gut und richtig angefühlt.

Eine zarte Hand schlich sich auf seine bloße Brust und seufzend schmiegte Hermione sich an ihn. Kurz wartete er ob sie aufwachen würde, denn dann könnte er sie wieder küssen und … sein Körper schien neuerdings ein Eigenleben zu führen, denn obwohl es unmöglich war, regte sich etwas in ihm.

~ ° ~

Zufrieden vor sich hinsummend steckte er sich ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon in den Mund. Er hatte aufgehört sie zu zählen, aber eigentlich hatte er schon viel zu viele davon gegessen. Nur leider war er völlig verrückt nach diesem süßen Naschwerk und außerdem hatte er großartige Laune. Wie liebte er es, wenn er Recht behielt.

Gut das er sogleich eine Eule zu Minerva geschickt hatte. Was wäre dieser Triumph, ohne sie? Ein viel zu kleiner. Ein Klopfen an seine Tür ließ ihn freudig herein rufen. Mit großen Schritten betrat Minerva den Raum.

„Was ist passiert? Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich nur konnte!", rief sie atemlos aus, sobald sie seinen Schreibtisch erreichte.

„Es gibt gute, nein sogar großartige, Neuigkeiten!", erwiderte er, dabei strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?", fragte Minerva.

„Natürlich! Denkst du ich verlasse bei so einem bedeutenden Ereignis das Schloss?", kam statt einer Antwort seine Gegenfrage.

Minerva rollte genervt mit den Augen. Wie viele Jahre kannte sie ihn nun schon? Und immer noch benahm er sich wie ein kleiner Junge der sich absichtlich im Spielzeugladen einsperren ließ.

„Ich hatte Recht sie war … nein was sag ich denn … sie ist noch hier! Was sagst du jetzt?" Albus strahlte wie ein Honikuchenpferd von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass bei Professor Severus Snape im Kerker eine Frau ist?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. Statt einer Antwort strahlte er sie lediglich mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Ich will sie sehen!", verlangte sie in ihrem strengsten Lehrerinnenton, dabei verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

~ ° ~

Genießerisch streckte sie sich. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so rundum zufrieden und wohl gefühlt. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und da ... war nichts. Er war fort. Hermione schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie war alleine. Severus war tatsächlich gegangen. War das nun ein schlechtes oder ein gutes Zeichen? Vielleicht holte er nur Frühstück, oder er machte Morgensport. Plötzlich begann sie zu frösteln und unwillkürlich zog sie die Decke fester um sich. Vielleicht sollte sie …

Vermutlich wollte er ihr so die Möglichkeit geben einfach zu verschwinden, ohne noch einmal mit ihr reden zu müssen. Schnell verließ sie das Bett und suchte ihre Klamotten zusammen. Falls er doch noch auftauchte, dann wollte sie ihm nicht nackt gegenüber stehen. Nachdem sie angezogen war, fiel ihr Blick noch einmal auf das Bett und dann dachte sie an vergangene Nacht. Eigentlich hatte es bereits am Abend begonnen.

Als er sie in die Arme nahm und küsste. Ab da war sie verloren und sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr und das hatte sie auch bekommen. Sie hätte sich im Traum nie vorstellen können, was Severus im Bett alles so einfiel und sie hatte bei allem mitgemacht. Automatisch errötete sie. Woher kannte er nur all diese Dinge im Bett? Tief holte sie Luft und riss ihren Blick vom Bett los. Es machte nicht viel Sinn hier herumzustehen und dummen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Entschlossen wollte sie die Tür aufreißen, als ihre Augen auf etwas haften blieb was am Boden lag. Er trug das unter all den tausend Knöpfen seiner Kleidung. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob sie es auf und vergrub ihre Nase darin. Es roch herrlich nach ihm. Es war ein schlichtes, altmodisches Unterhemd, aber an ihm sah es … heftig sog sie die Luft über die Nase ein. Sie legte es sachte auf sein Bett und dann ging sie.

~ ° ~

Einen leeren Raum vorzufinden war für ihn nichts neues, aber heute war es anders. Sie war gegangen. Keine Nachricht, kein Wort. Ohne irgendetwas zu hinterlassen. Severus nahm in seinem Stuhl platz und lauschte der Stille. In ihm begann der Zorn zu wachsen. Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gewartet? Fest gruben sich seine Hände in die Lehne des Stuhls und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ohne ein Wort. Was war das für ein Spiel? Er hatte sie niemals für feige gehalten. Es war gerade ihr Mut der ihn immer schon beeindruckt hatte.

Nur bei ihm schien er sie verlassen zu haben. Heftig sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. War das ihre Art ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Warum dann die vergangene Nacht? Er trieb sich selbst in den Wahnsinn, wenn er so weiter machte. Es könnte auch sein, dass sie noch einen Termin hatte und deshalb gehen musste. Sie kam sicher wieder. Es war zwischen ihnen vieles noch ungeklärt. Er wusste selbst nicht wohin das zwischen ihnen führen sollte. Der Gedanke mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen, war so befremdlich und unwahrscheinlich für ihn.

Was sicher mit daran lag, dass er noch nie irgendeine geartete Verbindung mit einem anderen Menschen hatte. Wie sollte er auch mit einem Menschen reden mit dem er bisher kaum gesprochen hatte? Was sollte er ihr über sich erzählen, was sich lohnte darüber zu berichten?

In seinem Leben gab es tausend Geschichten und eine war hässlicher wie die andere. Er schloss seine dunklen Augen und verschloss die Welt vor dem was er gesehen hatte und nicht nur das, auch vor dem was er getan hatte. Von Dumbeldore hatte er schon vor Jahren seine Absolution erhalten, aber das war nichts, denn selbst vermochte er sich nicht zu verzeihen.

~ ° ~

„Ich war eigentlich schon auf dem Weg nachhause, als mir einfiel, dass ich hier noch etwas vergessen habe!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Rücken. Neugierig drehte er sich um. Sie war zurückgekommen.

„Was?", fragte er automatisch zurück. Zugleich wurde ihm klar, egal was sie ihm sagen würde, alles würde ihn interessieren, weil es von ihr kam.

„Das kannst du entscheiden.", erwiderte sie geheimnisvoll.

„Ich?" Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah abwartend auf sie herab.

„Ja, du!" Hermione trat einen Schritt näher und schlug hinter sich die Tür zu.

„Ich bin gegangen, weil du nicht da warst.", erklärte sie ihm ungefragt. Verstehend nickte er.

„Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen.", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Etwas das keinen Aufschub duldete und so wichtig war, das du mich alleine gelassen hast? Wie denkst du hat es sich für mich angefühlt, alleine in einem fremden Bett aufzuwachen, nach vergangener Nacht? Wie denkst fühlt es sich für mich an?"

Er betrachtete sie und dachte zugleich über ihre Worte nach. Noch verstand er nicht ganz worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Es mag dir vielleicht fremd sein, aber ich verbringe nicht mit jedem x-beliebigen, ohne das es mir etwas bedeutet, die Nacht. So alleine in einem Bett zu liegen, ist kein sehr schönes Gefühl. Ich dachte du hättest mich zurückgewiesen und ich denke das noch."

Nervös kaute sie, nach diesem Geständnis, an ihrer Unterlippe und blickte abwartend auf ihn.

„Ich wollte es letzte Nacht nicht soweit kommen lassen. Ich hatte das nicht geplant.", brachte er ehrlich über die Lippen und verletzte sie damit unbewusst.

„Dann kenne ich jetzt deine Antwort. Leb wohl!", sagte sie traurig und wandte sich ab.

„Aber …" Mit diesem Wort hielt er sie zurück.

„Aber wenn ich vielleicht deshalb in tausend Höllen schmoren muss, bereuen werde ich davon nicht eine Sekunde. Das einzige was mir Leid tut, ist wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Hermione drehte sich wieder um zu ihn und blickte ihn Stirnrunzeln an.

„Ich hätte dich gerne vorher besser kenne gelernt. Ich weiß praktisch nichts über dich. Kenne weder deine Pläne, Sehnsüchte und Träume, noch deine Ängste. Ich weiß nicht woher du die kleine Narbe am Knie her hast."

~ ° ~

Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie von Kopf bis Fuß geküsst und berührt. Jede Stelle ihres Körpers. Vermutlich kannte er ihn besser als sie sich selbst. Die Narbe am Knie. Kaum sichtbar, war sie nur noch ein blasser, kleiner Strich.

„Ich bin als Kind beim Radfahren gestürzt.", erwiderte sie leise.

„Ich kann nicht Fahrradfahren. Ich hatte niemals eines.", offenbarte er ihr. Sein Vater konnte oder wollte nichts mit ihm anfangen. Vermutlich hatte er ihn sogar gehasst. Auf jeden Fall empfand er eine tiefe Abneigung gegen ihn, die er ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spüren ließ.

„Was hast du sonst getan?", fragte sie leise.

„Meine Welt war die Magie. Nichts konnte sich damit messen." Das war die Welt die sein Vater am meisten hasste und die er niemals verstehen konnte. Darum wurde die Magie seine Zuflucht.

„Magie kann dein stärkster Verbündeter, aber auch dein größter Feind sein. Dumbledore sagte das vor vielen Jahren einmal zu mir. Damals hatte ich es noch nicht begriffen, aber später wurde es mir dann klar, was er gemeint hatte.", vertraute er ihr an.

Berührt durch seine Worte brachte sie lediglich ein Nicken zustande. Sie kannte einen Teil seiner Geschichte und ahnte worauf er anspielte. Seine Zeit bei Voldemort.

„Er hatte auf uns alle Einfluss und hat uns alle irgendwie verändert.", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Sie meinte damit sowohl Dumbledore, wie auch Voldemort. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihnen einen Teil ihres Lebens geraubt. Ihr vielleicht weniger, dafür Severus umso mehr.

„Aber diese Zeit ist vorbei und wird nicht wiederkommen! Diesmal ist sein Tod endgültig!"

Noch war er davon nicht überzeugt. Was wenn sie einen der Horcruxe übersehen hatten? War es ihm dann nicht doch möglich wiederzukehren? Er war bereit und würde es immer sein um diese Schlange zu vernichten. Wieder und wieder, wenn es sein musste.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit loszulassen und sich auf anderes zu konzentrieren?", schlug sie ihm zögernd vor. Tief holte er Luft. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er erwidern sollte. Was sie von ihm erwartete.


End file.
